Administration (FFW)
The Administration, or the Admin as they are referred to by players, is the keeper of order and stability in Fanfiction World. It is also the governing body with a system of branches that do everything from run FFW events to monitor for modifications or hacks to the game. The Admin is made up of several people who's goals are to have FFW continue to be a peaceful and safe haven for all players. Location The Administration is the main order system of Fanfiction World. The Admin ,as they are nicknamed, are the peacemakers, watchers, and law makers of the system. The Administration are made of several groups that make up the whole image of the order-abbiding goverment. Chain of Command The Admin is a universal title given to all those who work in the Administration; however, there is a system of ranks that exist through the Admin. Those ranks are: *Senior Admin (Game Masters): The heads of their respective Servers and are usually overseers until a large circumstance takes place that forces them to act. Known also as GM's they are the leaders of the Admin and run FFW in a council/democratical style. *Junior Admin: Admin that are either in training to become GM's or are too inexperienced to obtain the full role. A Junior Admin's rank and ability oversees all and its rank supercedes all others and are next to that of their Senior Superiors. *Admin Guard Captians: Leaders of a unit of Admin Guards and sometimes second-incommand to an Admin. Captains have authority to all Admin Guards and all other responsibilities involving the Guards. *Lead Analysts: Runners of the different divisions in the Admin. Branches The different divisions and systems that are operated by members of the Administration. The branches each have a specific duty and assignment to do within FFW. 'Information Collecting and Deciphering Division ' Also known as the ICDD, this group of Analysts are in charge of collecting information for all the hidden going-ons in FFW as well as managing the security of FFW data. It members conceal their identities due to the top-secret nature of their work. Research and Development Division The Research and development Division is as what is called, it is the branch of the Administration that studys and research the biological aspects of Fanfiction world (like real world scientists), the powers and abilitys of all the players that comes and goes out of fanfictionworld, the NPC, and the cartoon worlds (though none so success to cross over). They are also the leading manifactues of the produced/created tools and items used by the players of Fanfiction world. There are two sides of the research and devison deartment the Iegal side that is like Eureka villiage which is where all the good types of science that can help Fanfiction world, and the Illegal side which is the underside that goes unknown to the administration and to Raina and to the head of the administration. Research and Development Division (Eureka) Much like the town of Erueka, it is a save area where many NPC scientists and researchers live safely. Research and Development Division (Illigal Side) Eco-Protection and Monitoring Division Also known as the "Green Team" of FFW, the EPMD are in charge of the environmental aspects of FFW and are in charge of restoring destroyed geographical areas to maintain FFW's nature. Administration Beastinarian Division This part of the Admin dedicates themselves to the safety and protection of all FFW Wildlife and also keep track of all registered Pets in the system. They are the ones who have a say in the Class/Ranking type of Pets and are the Proctors of the Class/Rank Exams held every six months. Category:FFW Universe Category:Important Terms Category:Affiliations Category:Administration